1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical devices, and in particular, it relates to a light switch with light regulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regulator for a light is an electric device with relatively large power consumption and may produce a large amount of heat quantity during operation. If the heat is not effectively dissipated (radiated), the life of the product may be directly impacted. Conventional light regulator that uses a linear sliding control technique typically comprises a housing, a radiating aluminum plate, a panel frame, a micro-switch, a switching titling-board, a light regulator circuit board, a silicon controlled rectifier, an inductor mounted on the circuit board. The titling-board is pivotally connected to the panel frame with a spring between the two. The housing is mounted on one side of the radiating aluminum plate; the panel frame and the titling-board are mounted on the other side of the aluminum plate. On the panel frame there is a sliding slit, and within the sliding slit is a sliding button which is connected via a rod to a sliding variable resistor on the circuit board. Movement of the sliding button thus adjusts the light level. The micro-switch, light regulator circuit board, silicon controlled rectifier and inductor are disposed inside of the housing. The connection between the circuit board and radiating aluminum plate is by a plastic stand, which is small and sealed, making it inefficient for heat dissipation. The plastic stand is fixed with a clip which is not very secure and may become loose. The conventional light regulator uses a magnetic-ring inductor which occupies significant space within the limited space of the device. This forces the plastic stand to be short and small, reducing the effective radiating space and adversely affecting to the life of the product.